User blog:SleepyDragonSushi/Match-Sale and Departure
Hey guys! TheOneLegend here, and I have some sad news. I'm too caught up with the One Minute Melee and DEATH BATTLE Fanons, thus resulting in my absence from here, the DBX fanon. I've decided to put up all of my incompleted matches for sale, including any that I have adopted. I'm also leaving this wiki, not permanently, but you just won't see me a lot. Some matches aren't for sale. That's because they're gonna be my last hurrah for DBXs, in other words, I wanna finish them myself. No exceptions. Now to the good stuff, my match sale! Grab and take what you want, you're not limited to just one: Plague Knight vs Bomb-Man (Shovel Knight vs Mega-Man) It's a battle of bosses who love to throw everything they got at our blue heroes! My Chosen Winner: Plague Knight. I liked him more than Bomb-Man because of his design and powers. Sold To: LeTotalMemer2 Red Hood vs Soldier-76 (DC Comics vs Overwatch) Two scarred gunfighters from famous franchises. Who will land the killing shot? My Chosen Winner: Red Hood. DC Comics is WAY BETTER than Overwatch in my opinion. Sold To: Blaze The Cat vs Human Torch (Sega vs Marvel) Two of the most fiery and flaming heroes in all of fiction! Who will scorch the other? My Chosen Winner: Human Torch. The Sonic franchise can suck it. Plus Human Torch is underrated. Sold To: Finnmcmissilecar The Meta vs SA-X (Red Vs. Blue vs Metroid) Even the scariest of monsters don't need a voice. Which mute abomination will dominate this battle? My Chosen Winner: N/A. Had a hard time to choosing a winner. Both are cool and badass. Sold To: Ryuko Matoi vs Shadow The Hedgehog (Kill la Kill! vs Sega) In a bout of edgy, dark anti-heroes, which overpowered warrior for the side of good will win? My Chosen Winner: Ryuko Matoi. NOBODY LIKES SHADOW. Sold To: Theultimatelifeform Blood Rayne vs Skarlet (Blood Rayne vs Mortal Kombat, PAGE NOT CREATED) Blood is their forte. Especially shedding it. Will the vampire suck her dry, or will the red ninja cut her to pieces? My Chosen Winner: Skarlet. I REALLY REALLY like Mortal Kombat. Sold To: Titan Eren vs Liberty Prime (Attack on Titan vs Fallout, PAGE NOT CREATED) Nature and technology clash again as the Titanic Defender of Trost brawls the Robotic Protector of Democracy! My Chosen Winner: Liberty Prime. Fallout is one of my favourite games of all time. Need I say more? Sold To: Bass vs Mecha Sonic (Capcom vs Sega, PAGE NOT CREATED) Created by evil and to annihilate their enemies, two of the most fearsome robot warriors fight for it all! My Chosen Winner: Bass is pretty much the edgy version of Mega-Man. And I love Mega-Man. Sold To: Ben 10 vs Lucy Heartfilia (Nickalodaeon vs Fairy Tail, PAGE NOT CREATED) Teenagers who can summon beasts, monsters and beings of myth and science fiction! My Chosen Winner: N/A. I hadn't chosen one. Sold To: Bishamon vs Rasetsumaru (Darkstalkers vs Samurai Shodown, PAGE NOT CREATED) Evil is not without it's swordsmen. The corrupted armour of Darkstalkers duels the bloodthirsty samurai of Samurai Shodown! My Chosen Winner: Bishamon. Darkstalkers over Samurai Shodown Sold To: Aang vs Amaterasu (The Last Airbender vs Okami, PAGE NOT CREATED) The elements are dangerously unpredictable. To control them is to wield the very forces of nature themselves. My Chosen Winner: Amaterasu. Actual research dictates that this white fox goddess destroys the Avatar. Sold To: Timberwolf vs Bristleback (DC Comics vs DOTA, PAGE NOT CREATED) Scrappy and brutal, these two warriors will give their all, all in the name of a good fight! My Chosen Winner: Bristleback. This hero with an accent is just too cool to not let win. Sold To: Jango Fett vs Wolf O' Donnell (Star Wars vs Star Fox, PAGE NOT CREATED) Bounty hunting has never been so dark and awesome! My Chosen Winner: Jango Fett. Dude needs a break from death. Sold To: ZackAttackX Akuma vs Yoshimitsu (Street Fighter vs Soul Calibur, PAGE NOT CREATED) The demonic martial artist takes on the demonic samurai! My Chosen Winner: Yoshimitsu. Sorry Akuma. You're my favourite Street Fighter, but Yoshimitsu is nostalgic to me. Sold To: Beast King vs Stitch (One Punch Man vs Lilo and Stitch, PAGE NOT CREATED) Goliath wants a rematch, savage animal-style. My Chosen Winner: Stitch. This little alien is too cute and too powerful for Beast King to handle. Also, childhood memories. Sold To: Vash the Stampede vs Seras Victoria (Trigun vs Hellsing, PAGE NOT CREATED) When the pacifist gunslinger of Trigun is marked for death by the Police Girl of Hellsing, who will survive?! My Chosen Winner: Vash the Stampede. Angel Arm OHKO's. Sold To: Reimu Hakurei vs Kasier (Touhou vs MapleStory) The classic tale of a maiden and a dragon. Except that maiden is also a magic-user and that dragon is also a knight. My Chosen Winner: N/A. Too hard for me to decide. Sold To: Yang Xiao Long vs Garnet (RWBY vs Steven Universe) Punches. Punches everywhere. My Chosen Winner: Garnet. Because f**k puns. Sold To: Category:Blog posts